


The Glass Falcon

by holdouttrout



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Han were a private detective, and Leia just happened to be his new client? What if it was told in first-person noir style? What if Chewie could speak English and was called Charles? This is what happens when I get the desire to write something fun with plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Woman Wearing White

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not kidding abou the gaping plot holes. This story, while considerably better put together than another SW long story I shall not name (one of my own), was written over the course of many months, during which time the story evolved in my head quite a bit. I, however, still think it's amazingly fun. It's not at all about a Glass Falcon. Just thought I'd warn you.

I should have known she would be trouble. A woman wearing white is always trouble, and this one, well, she breezed into my office like she owned the place, and I could practically see the money dripping out of her designer purse.   
  
No—I did know she would be trouble. In fact, I clearly remember getting that sinking feeling I had felt right before the fiasco with Jenkins and his goons—the one that told me if things didn’t go well, I’d have bigger concerns than being a little late with my rent. Thankfully I eventually managed to deal with Jenkins, but a little voice inside my head was screaming for me to send her away, and quickly.   
  
But she was pretty, and well, I couldn't afford to be too picky.   
  
“I need your help finding my brother,” she said, not even bothering to shake hands.   
  
I rose to my feet. Something about her demanded it, but I didn’t let that show in my voice. “I suppose you want me to call him up right now?”   
  
A flash of irritation. Oh boy. She was one of those women who looked even better angry, the emotion suiting her features, bringing a spark she didn’t naturally have.   
  
“Mr. Solo, I was told that you are the best in the business, although,” she looked around my admittedly shabby office, “I’m not sure I can believe them. I need the best, because what I’m asking may be next to impossible.” She looked me straight in the eye, challenging me and daring me to challenge her.   
  
I didn’t. I’d heard things like that before, but something about this woman told me she had a good idea of exactly what was and wasn’t possible.   
  
So if she said it was next to impossible, that meant trouble.   
  
“Ms….” I trailed off, realizing I didn’t know her name.   
  
“Organa,” she supplied.   
  
“Ms. Organa, what you hear is right. I am the best in the business, and I continue to stay that way because I know when not to get involved. I can’t afford to go looking for trouble, and you waltzed into my office carrying plenty with you.”   
  
I expected her shoulders to slump, or to even just catch a small glimpse of disappointment, but if anything her shoulders were thrown back more, her eyes defiant.   
  
“Mr. Solo, I don’t think you can afford to turn me away.” She looked over my office again, and let her disdain show through.   
  
“I assure you, I can better afford turning you away than whatever it is you’re involved in.”   
  
A knock at my door.   
  
It was Billy, the young son of my next-door neighbor, who ran odd jobs for the offices in the building. “Mr. Solo? Mrs. Kutcher says she’s gonna need this month’s rent and the two back months you owe.”   
  
I cursed his timing.   
  
“Can you tell her I’ll have it for her tomorrow?” I was very careful not to look at the woman in front of me.   
  
Billy shook his head. “Sorry, Mr. Solo. She said if you asked, that you could just get out of here by tomorrow instead.”   
  
Resigned, I turned back to my new client. She was already pulling out her checkbook.   
  
“Now, Mr. Solo. How much is exactly three months’ rent?”   
  
Oh yeah. Trouble.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*   
  
  
She told me her story over lunch, simple affair of sandwiches and beer at my local haunt, the Falcon. Not the most high-class establishment, if you know what I mean. If I was hoping to scare her off, it didn’t work. She even seemed to appreciate the beer.   
  
She had the most ridiculous way I’d ever seen of wiping her mouth with her napkin.   
  
“Mr. Solo, I haven’t ever known my brother. I don’t even know his name.”   
  
I raised my eyebrows. She continued.   
  
“My brother was born Luke Amery.” At my look, she said, “I was born Leia Amery. I was adopted by the Organas as an infant, when my mother died shortly after giving birth. My brother was to be raised by our aunt and uncle. I don’t know anything about our father.”   
  
Her tone was so matter-of-fact that I almost didn’t realize she was telling me she was illegitimate.   
  
“I have searched what records I could find, and have found out that my brother was abducted. He never made it to my uncle’s house. I have a list of names of people who might be suspects, but…I’ve hit a wall. Several of the people on the list left town many years ago and haven’t been heard from since.”   
  
She took a drink of her beer.   
  
“I need to find my brother, Mr. Solo. It’s important.”   
  
I leaned forward. “Why now?”   
  
For the first time, I saw her hesitate. Reluctantly, she said, “Because my adopted parents are dead, and I think they were murdered.”


	2. Finding the Keystone

 I almost walked away after that lunch. If it hadn’t been for the rent check that was now in Mrs. Kutcher’s hands, I would have. Well, that, and the fact that I couldn’t resist a challenge.   
  
I had confirmation of murder within two days. I have a friend at the coroner’s office I did some snooping for a while back, and she pays me in information when I need it. She was able to tell me the Organa’s investigation was hushed up, the cause of death written off as an accident, even though there was clear evidence of tampering with the car’s brakes. The photos from the crime scene were gruesome.   
  
In another two days I had crossed off every name from the list Ms. Organa had given me, but I had managed to dig up a few extra names. Several of the people who had been associated with the Organas twenty years ago were dead, so I concentrated on the two that weren’t.   
  
I called her back to my office.   
  
“It’s one of these two,” I said, passing over two files.   
  
She opened the first, and a twenty-year-old picture of a man possibly in his thirties faced her.   
  
“Ben Keystone,” I said. “He was apparently a good friend of your mother’s, and was the one who originally suggested taking your brother to your aunt and uncle’s ranch in Minnesota.”   
  
She traced the picture. “I remember him.”   
  
I frowned, doubtful. “All my information said he hasn’t been back in the city since your brother was abducted.”   
  
She shook her head. “No. I definitely saw him once. Maybe twice. A long time ago, though. He seemed very kind.”   
  
I shrugged, took back the folder. “I’m not sure how old you were, but I hope you’ll forgive me if he stays on the list.”   
  
I could see her still thinking about Keystone, trying to place him in her memory, wondering if perhaps he had stolen her brother, killed the people she considered her family. She finally nodded.   
  
“I think you’re wrong about him, but…” she didn’t finish her sentence, and I didn’t need her to elaborate. I opened the other folder.   
  
“Andrew Walker.”   
  
The picture was from the same era, of a young man—possibly in his early twenties—in uniform, his hair cropped close to his head and a solemn expression on his face.   
  
She shook her head, clearly not recognizing the man. I noticed that a small piece of hair was unwinding itself from her tightly coiled hairstyle. It was dark, and I realized her hair was much longer than I first thought, with it pulled up like that.   
  
I shook myself. “Walker was Keystone’s friend. He was discharged honorably from the Service just a couple of weeks after this photo was taken, from some kind of leg wound. I don’t have much to tell you about him—his file’s pretty heavily classified.”   
  
Which said something about him, but I didn’t want to voice any suspicions at this point.   
  
“He disappeared off the radar after that, and I can’t find any sort of forwarding address.”   
  
She finished skimming the file and closed it. She looked up at me. “Well, it’s better than I expected you to do,” she said heavily.   
  
I shrugged. “Look, it’s not much to go on, but I’d like to go out to this Keystone’s place, ask him some questions.”   
  
She nodded. “I’ll pay you for the work you’ve done already, and advance you some more for traveling expenses.”   
  
I must admit, it was nice to have a client who wasn’t trying to get around paying me. Plus, I would need the money to travel. And eat.   
  
She wrote me a nice big check and stood gracefully.   
  
“When will you be leaving, Mr. Solo?” she asked.   
  
I shrugged. “Tomorrow, I expect. I have to make some arrangements, but those shouldn’t take long. I’ll leave early in the morning, spend the day on the road.”   
  
She nodded. “Very well.” She turned to leave, then paused. “Thank you, Mr. Solo.”   
  
“Yeah, well, you can thank me when I find something,” I said, adding mentally, and if I’m still alive to thank.   
  
Surprisingly, she just rolled her eyes and left.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*   
  
There was no way I was going to travel out to see some mysterious stranger in the middle of nowhere without some kind of backup, so I called Charles.   
  
“What do you want?” he answered the phone in his customary gruff voice. I have no idea how he does it, but he always knows it’s me.   
  
“Buddy! I’ve been meanin’ to call you—“   
  
“Sure, whatever. You got money to pay me this time?”   
  
“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Hey, I really appreciated your help with Jenkins, that was really great—“   
  
He interrupted again. “Yeah, yeah, so tell me what you’ve got going with the woman in white.”   
  
I swear that guy keeps an eye on me like it was a full-time job. I filled him in, and he was silent as he digested the details.   
  
“I got a bad feeling about this one.”   
  
I grimaced. “Me too. But I don’t really have any choice in the matter. She’s rich.”   
  
“And trouble.”   
  
Like he had to tell me.   
  
“Look, Charlie, just be here tomorrow, okay? Chances are we drive out, see this guy, find out nothing, and come back and get paid, right?”   
  
He was skeptical. “Right.” A sigh. “I’ll be there early.” He hung up, and I finished getting ready for the trip.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*   
  
The next day was dreary, with that sort of winter rain that makes going anywhere a nightmare. Still, I didn’t want to put the trip off, so I packed the car quickly. Charlie showed up just after I closed the trunk on my suitcase, so I opened it back up again. We tossed in his bag, and I had my hand on the lid when--   
  
“I would keep it open if I were you,” came an amused voice from behind me. I turned to see none other than Ms. Organa standing in an almost practical-looking set of trousers, with a raincoat closed tightly around her small figure. She was holding a suitcase of her own and an umbrella.   
  
“What are you doing here?” I demanded.   
  
“Coming with you.”   
  
“No, you aren’t.”   
  
Her lips set in a firm line. “Yes, I am. I figure Keystone might not talk to anyone, but if he’s going to talk at all, he’ll talk to me. He has to.”   
  
“Oh, no,” I said forcefully. “You are the client. You are supposed to sit at home and stay out of my way.”   
  
She ignored me, handing the suitcase to Charlie, who looked surprised and more than a little amused. He put it in the trunk.   
  
“Charlie, take that out again. Ms. Organa is not coming with us.”   
  
He gave me a look. “She has a point—and, as you yourself pointed out, she is the client. If she wants to come, she can.”   
  
Of course.


	3. The Long Trip

The trip was long, rainy, and by hour three on the road Ms. Organa and I were tacitly not speaking. As opposed to the first three hours which consisted of me driving, Charlie staring out the window, and Ms. Organa shooting me smug looks in the rearview mirror. To get back at her I made some completely true but marginally insensitive remarks about the wealthy, and her smug looks gradually fell into glares.   
  
She really was beautiful when she was angry.   
  
At lunch, I decided to see if I could get her cool exterior to crack. When Charlie finished gulping down his meal and went outside for a smoke, I figured I could get something out of her.   
  
“So, your highness,” I said casually, watching her eyes flicker with annoyance at the new nickname, “What kind of job allows someone to just…take off in the middle of the week?”   
  
She guarded her expression.   
  
“I don’t…that is…I don’t have a normal job.”   
  
“But you do work?”   
  
She narrowed her eyes. “I have a position on the board of directors for my father’s company.”   
  
“So, no,” I said smoothly.   
  
She straightened, if that were possible. “I’ll have you know that I am perfectly capable of running the business, and do, in fact, do so. Just because I don’t work in a shabby office and live month to month doesn’t mean I don’t work.”   
  
I held up my hands. “Easy, easy. Sorry to make such an erroneous assumption.” I grinned at her, astounded when she actually seemed to mellow. Huh. I’d thought she was completely immune to my charm. Seemed not.   
  
I leaned forward, across the table. She backed away, just a bit.   
  
“So what do you do?” I asked. She shook herself.   
  
“Uh…call and run meetings, meet with department heads, problem-solve, bring up new ideas, look at earnings statements.”   
  
I raised my eyebrows. “You do all that.”   
  
“Yes, well…Winter helps.”   
  
“Winter?”   
  
“Oh, she’s…we grew up together.”   
  
“So you’re friends.”   
  
She paused.   
  
“We…used to be.”   
  
“What happened?”   
  
She sighed and leaned in closer to the table. “I don’t know. I think we just grew apart. We were always so similar, and then Dad started grooming me to take over for him, and I think Winter felt like she was pushed to the side.”   
  
I nodded.   
  
“I think she’s bored. She’s really bright, with the most amazing memory, but—“ Organa paused here, assessed whether or not I could be trusted, then decided to go ahead. “She was really close to my adoptive mom—closer than I was, and when she died, Winter closed herself off completely, even from me.   
  
The check appeared as if by magic on our table, and Organa—Leia—dropped her eyes automatically to look for money to pay for it and reaching for her purse.   
  
I covered her hand with my own and nearly jumped out of my skin at the contact. I held her eyes a little too long, searching frantically for what I was going to say. “You already gave me money for the travel expenses, remember?”   
  
She flushed. “Oh, oh, right.” She paused, her hand still on her purse, and I snatched my own hand away.   
  
“Still,” she said. “I didn’t really give you enough for three people.”   
  
She reached back into her purse, and I let her pay. I wasn’t used to that at all. Still, she was right. Business expenses.   
  
Right. Business.   
  
I was in big trouble.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*   
  
Ben Keystone’s place was a tiny, beat-up farmhouse that looked as if it had been built by one of the original pioneering bachelors. Still, there were little touches of habitation here and there—herb boxes that were just beginning to show green shoots out of the ground, stepping stones from the gravel driveway to the front door that were worn with use, and curtains hanging in the windows.   
  
I have curtains in my apartment, but only because the last people to live there left them behind.   
  
Charles and I got out of the car first, but Leia wasn't far behind. I glared at her, but she just kept on walking as if I was sweeping a hand across her path. She moved past me and then waited at the door. I followed her up the rough-hewn steps.   
  
“Afraid to knock?” I said.   
  
Her chin lifted. “Of course not. But it's polite to wait.”   
  
While she was talking, Charles reached across both of us and rapped his knuckles against the door. Loudly.   
  
I heard a shuffling noise from within, and straightened. Charles backed off a bit, and then the door opened without the preliminary turning of locks. Guess it was really too far off the beaten path to worry about people breaking and entering.   
  
The man who opened the door was obviously Keystone. His hair was grey, and cut shorter than in the picture, but his eyes were the same—focused, but with a little touch of humor to soften the blow. He looked us over, concentrating on Leia, and then nodded once to her.   
  
He said, “You never did look anything like you mother. I suppose you better come in.”   
  
He stepped away from the door, and I responded to Leia's look of surprise by shrugging. She took a breath and stepped through the door. Charles and I followed her in to the dimly-lit house.   
  
Inside, there was that same sense of bare functionality, as if the owner considered knick-knacks or color a waste of time. Still, it was not unwelcoming—Keystone clearly lived here, comfortable in his own way.   
  
He made us tea, and while he was getting everything ready, we kept silent. Even Leia, although I would have put money on the thought she had millions of questions for this mysterious man.   
  
Finally, we all had cups sitting in front of us (though I wasn't planning on drinking anything), and Keystone looked over the rim of his cup at Leia.   
  
“Now,” he said calmly, “What brings you all the way out here?”   
  
I saw Leia gather herself stiffly, preparing herself for anything. "Mr. Keystone, you obviously know me--"   
  
"Leia, I've known you since you were a little girl. I was very sorry to hear about your parents, and I assumed I would be getting a visit from you sooner or later."   
  
Leia looked taken aback. "Mr. Keystone--"   
  
"Please, call me Ben."   
  
"Ben, then," Leia said firmly. "What do you know about my parents' deaths?"   
  
Keystone--I guessed we should all call him Ben, now--leaned back into his chair. "About as much as you do, I'm afraid. I, too, have my suspicions."   
  
I chimed in, "Look here, mister. Why didn't you come forward with anything?"   
  
He looked amused rather than offended. "I trust Leia's judgement. From everything I heard about her from her parents, I was sure that if she found anything to be suspicious about, she would find me. I make a habit of not meddling in things that are no longer my business."   
  
I wasn't finished. "I think knowing about a murder makes it your business."   
  
Ben stood up. "Then we are in agreement, Mister..."   
  
I stood up and stuck out a hand. "Solo. Han Solo."   
  
Ben regarded me gravely. "Solo. And tell me, how is this your business?"   
  
Leia finally joined us. "I hired him to look into my parents' deaths. He's a private detective."   
  
Ben gave me another searching look. It was actually disquieting; I got the impression Ben Keystone was very good at reading people. Finally, he nodded. It seemed I passed muster. Oddly, I felt as if that actually meant something with Ben.   
  
I said, "And this is my business partner, Charles Bacchau."   
  
Charles said, "Only when he has money to pay me."   
  
Ben smiled in good humor. "Well, I'm sure Miss Organa is taking care of that."   
  
Leia, to my surprise, smiled at the comment. "Yes, well, I heard that Mr. Solo is the best, regardless of the size of his bank account. Although his manners sometimes leave something to be desired." On this last comment, she threw me a haughty look I knew was solely for my benefit.   
  
It rankled, but I am the best. I let her have her parting shot. That time. After that, Ben, Leia, Charles, and I decided that the best course of action was to go back to the city, though not until the next day, as it was getting late. Ben said he had a few ideas of what to look for, and, although he didn't say as much, people to contact.   
  
After dinner, he and Leia reminisced about old times, and he told her about his visits--he'd been in and out of the Organas' house quite a bit doing some kind of consulting. He didn't volunteer much about his occupation. Then, after Leia started yawning, we settled down to sleep. Ben had plenty of space--Leia took a spare bedroom, and Charles and I threw ourselves down onto the two couches in the living room.   
  
I fell asleep wondering at how civilized Leia and I had been to each other after the rough start to the day. Considering how helpful Ben had been, I might almost have decided it was a good thing Leia came along after all.   
  
*_*_*_*_*   
  
The morning brought back my perspective. Women were trouble. Especially when--   
  
"You drank the last of the coffee?" I asked incredulously.   
  
Leia shrugged. "Ben offered me some. It was pretty good, too."   
  
Her nonchalance was disconcerting.   
  
I said, "And it didn't occur to you to save some?"   
  
"Why should it? There was only enough for one person, anyway." She was angry again, her loose hair still wet from the shower, making her blouse stick to her back. Damn it.   
  
And then I had an idea. A brilliant idea. I smirked and leaned closer--just a little, I wasn't crazy--and said, "I suppose you'll just have to make it up to me sometime, sweetheart."   
  
I was rewarded with a flush on every inch of skin I could see. Damn, but Leia blushed easily. She got that ramrod-straight posture she had, and said, "I don't think that kind of comment is appropriate, Mr. Solo."   
  
I would have responded, but Ben and Charles, who had been cleaning up some equipment in the yard, chose that moment to come back inside. They were laughing about something, and seeing as I'd never heard Charles laugh before in his life, I was suspicious enough to focus on them instead of Leia.   
  
For the moment.


	4. A Short-lived Victory

We drove back without incident. When we reached my apartment, we all went our separate ways. I was supposed to meet Leia the next day to go over the first list again, see if there was something we'd missed. I was also curious to meet Winter. I thought there was probably more to that story than Leia had told me.   
  
Charles was going to accompany Ben in whatever he was doing. Discreetly. Without Ben knowing. It wasn't that I didn't trust Ben--I just didn't think we were getting the whole story.   
  
The next day, unlike the days for our trip, dawned clear and bright. I decided to walk to the park instead of spending the morning in the office. I figured anyone who really needed me could find me, and Leia wasn't supposed to come by until lunchtime anyway. I left a sign on the door and took off.   
  
As I walked through the park I mulled over what we knew so far. We knew that Ben hadn't been around for a few years, but that he'd been involved in the Organas' affairs more than anyone knew. We didn't, however, know exactly how he was involved, and he seemed reluctant to tell us.   
  
We knew, or suspected, that the Organas' death, while labeled as an automobile accident, was a murder. We didn't know why anyone would kill them.   
  
I suddenly realized that I hadn't once asked Ben about Leia's brother. Looking back, I couldn't imagine why I hadn't at least brought it up. It was sloppy, and a little disconcerting. I thought back over the conversations I had with Ben. Surely the topic had come up somewhere?   
  
No...Leia hadn't even mentioned her brother. When we had talked about the case, we had talked about her parents' murder.   
  
Strange.   
  
As I wandered under the trees, I decided that I was going to have to do some more digging into the person of Ben Keystone. I might as well get started that night.   
  
*_*_*_*_*   
  
I was back in my office about an hour before Leia was supposed to show, and I was glad I was, as Charlie phoned in to report on where Keystone was staying while in the city, as well as the fact that he'd been to see a couple of prominent business people. I recognized the names.   
  
"Xander Harris and Alan Landing?" I was puzzled. Both were young, successful entrepreneurs. Landing was at the top of the real estate game, and Harris ran a lucrative gambling chain as a front for some underground business. Neither had been on the scene for more than ten years, and it seemed odd that Keystone would know them at all, let alone consult with them.   
  
Charlie wasn't done. "Han, I have something else to tell you. Last night, I lost track of Keystone for a few hours."   
  
I frowned into the phone. "What do you mean you lost him? You're the best! You don't lose people."   
  
Charlie hesitated, and that alone told me something. "I don't know what happened. One minute I was watching him eat dinner, and the next thing I knew, several hours had passed, and I was walking home."   
  
I hadn't noticed anything strange about Keystone when I'd been with him, but I was beginning to wonder if he hadn't fooled us all somehow. Only...people didn't just disappear.   
  
"You weren't drinking, were you?" I asked Charlie.   
  
He hung up on me. Don't really blame him. Charlie's the only guy I know who could drink five beers and walk in a straighter line than before he started.   
  
I didn't come to any conclusions in the half hour before Leia showed up, but I did come up with a plan of attack. And a suspicion about where Keystone had gone.   
  
*_*_*_*_*   
  
Leia was in a temper when she finally showed up. Late. I'm not one for punctuality myself, but Leia seemed like the type of person who cared deeply about being on time. She was also alone.   
  
I stood. "I thought Winter was coming with you today?"   
  
Leia scowled. "She's been investigating on her own."   
  
I said, "And...had she found out anything useful?"   
  
I must have missed something, because Leia gestured wildly. "I can't believe she didn't tell me--and you know why?" She raised her voice. "She didn't know if she could trust me!"   
  
All she got from me was a blank stare.   
  
She pointed at herself. "Me! I was so angry that stormed out of there." The Leia in front of me was a far cry from the calm self-possessed woman I had met just a few days ago.   
  
I sighed. "You could have at least found out if she had any relevant information."   
  
Leia sputtered. "I--you--men!"   
  
Oh, that was it. I grabbed my coat. So much for office hours today. I passed Leia on my way to the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" she demanded loudly.   
  
"To see Winter. You coming?"   
  
She gaped at me, but when I simply walked through the door and started fishing for my keys, she followed quickly enough. I locked up the door and then we had a brief, loud discussion about who was going to drive whom.   
  
I won.


	5. Warming Winter

If Winter were to walk into a bar, the conversation would lull. No--it wouldn't lull; it would stop dead. She was tall, slender, but had ample curves and I knew about three women who would kill for her hair--it was golden and obviously not from a bottle.   
  
Leia had, grudgingly, led the way to the top of the company building, where she dumped me in the reception area while she went to go talk to Winter. I grinned as I heard her tone gradually soften. I'd have to ask Winter how she managed to calm Leia down so quickly.   
  
Finally, Leia and Winter emerged from Winter's office, Leia looking mollified, and Winter with what I was going to come to know as her perpetually calm expression.   
  
Winter sized me up quickly and extended one hand. "Mr. Solo. Leia tells me that you've been helping her with some of our recent troubles."   
  
Her handshake was firm. I grinned. "That's the idea, Ms.--"   
  
She smiled, "Just call me Winter. Please, come in."   
  
She gestured to her office, and I exchanged a look with Leia, who rolled her eyes. We followed her to a large, open room. Winter took a seat in front of her desk and Leia and I joined her.   
  
Winter said, "I think that it would be best if I tell you what I know, first. Then you can fill in the rest."   
  
I nodded. I'd prefer that, anyway.   
  
Winter continued, "I suspected the crash wasn't an accident when I first heard about it. I didn't tell Leia because at the time, she was understandably distraut, and I didn't want to cause her more pain." Here, she smiled slightly. "If I had known she had her own suspicions, I wouldn't have kept quiet."   
  
She looked at Leia as if to ask for something, who nodded. "As you know, Leia was adopted by the Organas as a child. Luke was supposed to be adopted by their biological aunt and uncle."   
  
I knew this, having managed to fish out some general information from a slightly below-the-water line acquaintance of mine. I volunteered what I knew. "I found death records for the relatives, but no mention of Luke."   
  
Winter nodded. "There was a fire the same night Luke was to arrive at their house. It was ruled accidental."   
  
I digested that for a moment. "But who was supposed to be taking Luke there?"   
  
Winter leaned back in her chair. "A man by the name of Keystone."   
  
Leia gasped. I raised my eyebrows. Interesting.   
  
Winter looked slightly ruffled. "I see you know Mr. Keystone."   
  
Leia said, "We met him just recently--he was supposed to help us--I trusted him!"   
  
I mused out loud, "But what happened to Luke?"   
  
Leia looked at me as if I were crazy, but I was shaking my head. "I can't see Ben kidnapping Luke," I amended that, "At least, not without good reason."   
  
Winter spoke up, "If Keystone took Luke, he had a good reason, and one the Organas knew about."   
  
Leia turned to Winter again. "What do you mean?"   
  
Winter's eyes unfocused. She said, "Because I remember them talking about it. I was hiding in your father's office when Keystone showed up. They talked about a few different things, and then Bail asked Keystone if he was safe. And Keystone said that he was, and that he had seen him just the last week. He had a picture of a blond boy."   
  
Leia said, "Why didn't you say something earlier?"   
  
Winter shrugged. "I only put it together recently--after I saw Keystone's name."   
  
I tapped my fingers against the arm of my chair. "Ben obviously knows where Luke is--or at least knows how to find him. I'm beginning to think that someone else is looking for him, too. Did you notice how Ben never mentioned it?"   
  
Leia startled. She hadn’t.   
  
I smirked, "Ben's been keeping a secret for a long time, ladies, and I think we need to find out just what that secret is.”   
  
*_*_*_*_*   
  
I called Charlie from the office.   
  
“What do you mean you don’t know where he is?”   
  
I could practically hear Charlies’ confusion through the phone. “I don’t know what to say, Han—this guy is slippery.”   
  
I sighed. Charlie growled, and I said, “No, no—it’s okay. I’m not blaming you. Something weird is going on here.”   
  
If we couldn’t talk to Ben tonight, we’d have to wait until the pre-arranged meeting at the Falcon tomorrow night. Although maybe we could find out some more while we waited to talk to Keystone.   
  
I said into the receiver, “Charlie, you think you could do me a favor and meet me and Leia at the Insight after dinner? I have something I think we should check out.”   
  
He agreed, and we hung up.   
  
I turned to Leia, “Looks like we’re on our own tonight, sweetheart. Keystone skipped out on Charlie.”   
  
She frowned at the endearment, but let it pass. I was almost disappointed. “Why do you want to go to the Insight?”   
  
I grinned. “Because I think it’s time to talk to an old friend.”   
  
*_*_*_*_*   
  
Winter, Leia, and I went to go grab a bite to eat (on Leia’s dime, and I was getting used to not having to worry about the bills in my pocket) while we further compared notes. I filled them in a little on what Charlie had found so far and the people he’d gone to see.   
  
Winter said, “Alan Landing used to run with Harris in college. I’ve heard stories about them—they got into quite a bit of trouble overseas and made some interesting friends on the way back out again.”   
  
I cocked an eyebrow. “How do you know that?”   
  
“I remember everything I hear,” Winter said serenely. From beside me, Leia stifled a laugh.   
  
“How long ago?” I asked.   
  
Winter shrugged. “Harris was nineteen, and Landing was twenty. That was about twenty years ago.”   
  
Huh. I’d thought those two were younger than that. As I pondered what this new information might mean, Winter got up to use the ladies’ room.   
  
Leia leaned toward me. “What do you think?”   
  
I shrugged. “She’s interesting. Beautiful.”   
  
She glared at me. “I mean, what do you think about what she said?”   
  
I smirked. “Jealous, much?”   
  
“I am not jealous!” she hissed.   
  
I inched closer to her. “Then why did you ask?” I replied innocently as I put an arm around the back of the booth.   
  
She didn’t notice. “I just wanted to know if you had any ideas—although that’s obviously a lost cause, since you were concentrating more on my friend than on the case!”   
  
I straightened up. “Hey now, I was just answering your question. No need to get touchy.”   
  
She was fuming. I loved getting her angry. “I am not touchy!”   
  
I leaned in real close. “I think your friend is just trying to help—and I think she’s very intelligent, too. But I’d rather not talk about her right now.”   
  
I could see Leia scan the tables near us to see if anyone was looking. They weren’t. Still, Leia said, “Move back.”   
  
I leaned more. “Why?”   
  
“Because I said so!”   
  
“You can’t order me around, sweetheart.”   
  
“Even if I’m paying your bills?” she said archly.   
  
“That,” I said right by her ear, “is a temporary arrangement.”   
  
I had the satisfaction of feeling her shudder just before she stiffened and practically shoved me away.   
  
Winter was coming back to the table. If she noticed anything was off, she didn’t comment about it. We finished the meal in silence.


	6. Insight into Trouble

Leia still wasn’t speaking to me as we approached the Insight, on foot—it was only a couple of blocks from the restaurant, after all, and neither Leia nor Winter complained when I suggested the walk. It actually surprised me, a little, until I saw that neither was wearing heels. It was a sensible decision, but women of Leia’s height and social stature didn’t often go without.   
  
There was, as usual, a crowd of people around the door. Too many people wanting in, and not enough space at the top for them all.   
  
But Landing made sure his people were well-trained. The burly man at the door frowned at our party for only a second before recognizing Leia, and although he gave my admittedly slightly shabby suit a look, let us in without a fuss.   
  
While the outside was nothing special, the interior of the Insight was lush, decadent, and dimly-lit comfort. There was a short hallway, where a helpful waiter took our coats, and then a large room that still appeared intimate. On stage was a quiet jazz band, obviously still settling in for a long night.   
  
We took a table to the left and ordered drinks. Leia and Winter gave me curious glances, but I had no doubt that Landing knew we were hear already and I knew he’d be curious enough as to why I’d show up to see what we wanted.   
  
I also knew he’d make us wait. He was petty like that.   
  
So while we waited I amused myself by gauging how mad Leia was at any particular moment. The longer we were there, the more impatient she got. Finally, she leaned toward me.   
  
She hissed, “What are we doing here?”   
  
I replied, unruffled, “I told you. Meeting a friend.”   
  
“Well, then why don’t you go  _meet_  him?”   
  
I smiled. “Because, sweetheart, we’re here to meet Alan Landing, and you don’t find him. He finds you.” It was one of the things that annoyed me about him.   
  
Her eyes widened. “ _You’re_  friends with Alan Landing, the man who owns half of downtown?”   
  
I shifted. “Well—let’s just say that we were business partners, a long time ago.”   
  
Leia’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “How much did you lose?”   
  
How the hell did the woman know me so well already?   
  
“ _I_  didn’t lose anything,” I said. “I beat him, fair and square.”   
  
A hand clasped my shoulder. “That’s what he says—and it’s only because I don’t have proof he cheated that he’s still a free man.”   
  
I craned my neck around, assuming an innocent expression. “Alan! Good to see you again!”   
  
Alan was a tall, dashing man, who cared entirely too much about his appearance. He smiled, and I was reminded why I still didn’t trust him.   
  
He said, “I couldn’t believe my ears when I heard you were here—I never expected you to keep such good company. Ms. Organa, you are lovely as ever.” He let go of my shoulder and leaned toward Leia, who, to my disgust, blushed and let him take her hand. He held it a split-second too long, and then repeated the gesture with Winter.   
  
“And you would be Winter, I assume?” Winter nodded, but her manner—unlike Leia’s—was cool.   
  
I fought to keep my scowl off my face, but Leia noticed anyway. She said, archly, “Mr. Landing, if you would join us, please?”   
  
Landing smiled broadly, and a chair appeared as if by magic between Leia and me. Landing sat down, and a drink somehow materialized in front of him. I supposed it made sense—he did own the place, after all.   
  
Still, I rolled my eyes. Landing was clearly enjoying being rich a little too much.   
  
He turned to me. “So, Han, want to tell me what brings you down to see me?”   
  
I shrugged carefully. “Looking for some information.”   
  
He leaned back, and folded his hands. “I’ve heard that you were asking some questions about the Organas, but I didn’t know you were working  _for_  them. Puts a new perspective on things.”   
  
Leia flushed, and for the first time since Landing had joined us, I saw a speculative light grace her eyes. I was glad to see her start thinking again, instead of being dazzled by the other man’s charm. Not that her reaction to him had annoyed me or anything.   
  
I imitated his relaxed posture. “We’re actually looking for information about Xander Harris.”   
  
At that, Landing’s face darkened and he frowned. “What would you want to do with that low-life?”   
  
Winter arched an eyebrow. “I thought you and Harris were friends?”   
  
Landing said, “I thought we were, too, until he went behind—“ he stopped suddenly, and looked nervous. He took a look around the room, and then said, quickly, “Look, Han, you know I would tell you if I could… Just—stay away from Harris. He’s trouble, and more so lately. Something has been bothering him, and I really don’t think you want to draw his attention right now.”   
  
I was troubled by his sudden change in demeanor, but Leia was not to be deterred. “We just need to know what kind of connection he has with Ben Keystone.”   
  
Landing paled. “I’ve told you all I can. I think you should leave this alone.”   
  
I exchanged a look with Leia. She hadn’t missed his reaction, either, and she looked like she was about to protest. Landing stood, jarring the table just a little in his haste.   
  
“I really have to get back to some business. If you’ll excuse me…”   
  
He left, heading toward the right side of the room. I felt rather than saw a couple of the place’s security detail start watching us. I stood, throwing down some bills to pay for our drinks.   
  
This was not good news. Something that could scare Landing—who was reckless by nature—was something I should stay the hell away from. But—I looked at Leia again, who was frowning but collecting her bag—I couldn’t just leave this mystery alone.   
  
I had a bad feeling it was going to be one mystery I would regret solving.   
  
As we left the room, I took one last look toward Landing. He was sitting at a darkened table, and I felt a jolt of apprehension when I realized the sandy-haired man next to him was none other than Harris, and that he was looking straight toward me. I turned back to go, but not before a flash of gold hair under the dim light of their table caught my eye, and I decided I’d have to find out more about Harris, and in a hurry.   
  
It seemed from his expression that he was taking an interest in me, after all.


	7. Exit and Enter

I wondered why Charlie hadn’t met us at the Insight, and I was worried about what we hadn’t learned by talking to Landing. He always had been a little slippery, but generally on the up-and-up, and if he couldn’t or wouldn’t tell me something, it was almost certainly something we needed to know.   
  
It was getting late, and starting to rain, so even though I was going to be up late that night, trying to find Charlie and maybe Ben, too, for good measure, I took Leia and Winter back to their office building, and was about to turn around back toward the street when Leia tapped on the window.   
  
“My car!” she shouted, and I cursed and unlocked the door for her. She climbed in, and I shook my head.   
  
“Why didn’t you just get a ride with Winter?” I asked, genuinely curious.   
  
Her eyes widened. “I—didn’t think about it.”   
  
I slid my eyes over to look at her. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap. I smirked.   
  
“You know what I think?”   
  
She turned toward me, and even though I went back to watching the road, I could feel her glare.   
  
I continued, “I think you just like my company.”   
  
“That’s not true.”   
  
I affected a hurt expression. “But I thought we were getting along so well. And don’t think I haven’t noticed how you feel about me.”   
  
She gaped. “How I  _feel_  about you?”   
  
“That’s right.” I turned onto the street with my office and started looking for parking.   
  
“ Mr. Solo—“   
  
“Han.”   
  
“Mr. Solo—“ she repeated emphatically, “I assure you, I have no feelings for you whatsoever. You are rude, and careless, and—and—scruffy.”   
  
I found a space and grabbed it, turning off the engine before responding, the rain falling hard, now, and sounding very loud against my roof. “Sweetheart,” I began, really enjoying tormenting her now, leaning over just a little, “If I am scruffy, then you like it.”   
  
She shook her head, but she wasn’t moving otherwise, and all of the sudden it wasn’t a game anymore. Instead, I looked into her eyes, and—as cliché as this sounds—I felt a jolt pass between us.   
  
I felt the absurd desire to touch her face, and muttered, “You really  _are_  trouble, you know that?”   
  
She said, “If anyone here is trouble, it’s y—“   
  
But I was kissing her, and suddenly this whole situation didn’t seem like such a bad deal. She was shocked at first, and didn’t move, but then her hands came up to my shoulders. For a minute I thought she was going to push me away, but to my surprise she relaxed and kissed me back.   
  
When the tap came at the window of the car, we both jumped just about straight out of our skins, and toward the far ends of the seat.   
  
It was Charlie. I rolled down the window. “Don’t  _do_  that to me, pal!”   
  
Charlie just grunted. I noticed that he looked serious—even for him. I exchanged a look with Leia, who was blushing so hard I could see it, even in the dark car. “What is it?”   
  
Charlie said, grimly, “Ben Keystone is dead. The police found him an hour ago, down by the docks.”   
  
*_*_*_*_*   
  
Without much discussion, we rearranged in the car and set off for Ben’s hotel room. I figured it might be important—that there might be some clue left behind--so Charlie spoke while I drove.   
  
“Somebody shot him and dumped his body. I lost him again tonight, and I was trying to hunt him down when I heard the news.”   
  
I glanced at Leia. She looked unsettled, frightened.   
  
“What would Keystone have been doing down there at night?” I wondered aloud. No one went to the docks at night unless they were looking for trouble. It was a kind of open secret that Harris ran the docks, and his thugs weren’t too keen on tresspassing.   
  
Charlie shrugged in my rear-view mirror—all I could see of him was his shoulders, he was so tall—but Leia looked away from me, a little guiltily.   
  
“Leia,” I said, “What do you know?”   
  
“Nothing! Well—almost nothing,” she amended. “I didn’t think it was important at the time, because you were focusing on Ben and then you dragged me all over town to see Landing.”   
  
I frowned. “Get to the point.”   
  
She swallowed. “Ben called me last night. He mentioned Andrew Walker.”   
  
Andrew Walker, the other man my initial search had turned up.   
  
“What did he say?”   
  
“Nothing! He just said that he was going to try to find him. That’s all I know.”   
  
I stopped at a light and looked at Leia. “Did he say anything else? About why Walker was so important?”   
  
She shook her head. “Just that they had some unfinished business.”   
  
Angry, my knuckles tightened on the steering wheel. “Damn it!” We were in way over our heads. The light turned green, and I made the left-hand turn onto the hotel street where Ben had been staying. I debated making Leia wait in the car, but if I was right, I wanted Charlie with me, upstairs. And I didn’t want to leave Leia alone.   
  
We approached the door to Ben’s room quietly. I stopped several feet from it, pushing Leia against the wall behind me.   
  
“What are you—“ I put my hand over her mouth.   
  
“There’s someone there,” I hissed. From where I was, I could just see that the door was ajar.   
  
I nodded to Charlie, and I motioned for Leia to stay where she was as Charlie and I flanked the door. Despite my warning, Leia crept up until she was next to me. Charlie took out a gun, and although Leia breathed in sharply, she stayed quiet. I nodded again, and Charlie pivoted through the doorway and I followed.   
  
A crashing noise broke the silence, and Charlie trained his gun on the noise.   
  
Inside the room stood a young man, with blond hair and blue eyes, holding up his hands nervously as Charlie kept the gun pointed at him.   
  
I recognized his hair first. Not many men had such light hair. “You were at the Insight,” I said.   
  
He looked warily at me, still keeping an eye on Charlie out of the corner of his eye.   
  
“I was,” he replied.   
  
I shifted. “What are you doing here?”   
  
“That’s a good question. Why don’t you put the gun down and we’ll talk,” he said, and I was surprised at how he managed to keep a hold on himself, despite his youth.   
  
“Why should we trust you?” I asked suspiciously. “Who are you?”   
  
“My name is Luke. Luke Walker. And I know who killed Ben Keystone.”


	8. Different Names

"Okay," I said slowly, giving Charlie a look that meant  _don't lower that gun yet_. Charlie gave me one that said _I'm not stupid_ , and adjusted his grip, drawing Luke's eyes to him. He motioned for Luke to sit down in an armchair nearby, and Luke complied, keeping his eyes on the gun instead of Charlie's eyes like he should have.   
  
As soon as he was seated, Charlie lowered the gun, keeping it in his hand, but pointed at the ground.   
  
Leia let out a breath. "So?"   
  
Luke focused on Leia for the first time and then stared at her as if he'd never seen a woman before.   
  
"What?" he said, obviously distracted. I wished Charlie still had the gun pointed at him. Right between those blue, suspicious eyes. Maybe then he'd concentrate.   
  
"Who did it--who killed Ben?" Leia said. I don't think she was paying much attention to how Luke was mooning over her.   
  
Not that I was.   
  
Luke started. "Oh. Oh!" He finally looked away, casting his eyes toward the floor. "I wasn't supposed to be there," he said. "Fa--" he swallowed, and said, "Walker told me to stay inside the apartment, that he was going to reminisce with his old friend."   
  
"Ben," Leia guessed.   
  
Luke nodded. "I followed them. I don't know why--I just had a feeling." He looked up hopefully at Leia who nodded slowly. She couldn't possibly believe that story--   
  
"And then what?" she asked.   
  
Damn.   
  
Luke looked queasy. "They walked down to the docks. They were talking--arguing-- about me," he said matter-of-factly. "What to do with me--Ben didn't want me to stay with Walker, and he got really angry--I've never seen anything like it," Luke said, his eyes wide. "One moment they were talking, and the next Walker pulled out a gun."   
  
Leia gasped.   
  
"And they didn't see you?" I asked suspiciously.   
  
Luke shook his head. "No--I was behind some crates. I don't think they would have noticed me if I were plain sight, though. Especially not after that."   
  
"So you're saying that Walker shot Ben." Charlie tightened his fingers around the gun. I looked at him quizzically. His face was blank.   
  
Luke said, "Yes. Walker shot Ben."   
  
Charlie, to my surprise, wasn't done. "And you said your name was Luke  _Walker_." Ah--I'd missed that. No doubt it would have occurred to me eventually.   
  
Luke paled, but nodded. "I didn't know--I only met Andrew Walker three months ago. After my aunt and uncle died, he showed up."   
  
"Why didn't he come back earlier?" I asked.   
  
Luke said, "I think--I think it was because he didn't know where I was. He said he'd seen the obituaries in the paper, that my mother had left me with my aunt and uncle to keep me from him." Luke looked at Leia again, as if begging her to understand something. "Until tonight, I didn't understand why that would be."   
  
Leia had clearly softened toward Luke. She was standing closest to the chair, and now she moved over and placed a hand on his arm. I rolled my eyes.   
  
Luke took a breath. "My father killed a man in cold blood. I couldn't stay with him--I  _had_  to tell someone."   
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why would you tell us and not the police?"   
  
"Because you're here," Luke said simply, "And because I saw you at the Insight."   
  
I remembered the flash of sandy blond hair, and I put it together. "It's Walker who's keeping an eye on Landing! That's why he wouldn't talk to us."   
  
Luke nodded again.   
  
I shook my head. "Kid, you have terrible taste in fathers."   
  
"Han!" Leia said sharply, but Luke didn't look too upset. He actually looked relieved.   
  
"You mean you believe me?" he said.   
  
"Of course we do!" Leia retorted. "Han's just--"   
  
I was thinking. The most logical thing to do was contact the police, of course, but I wasn't sure what they'd be able to do, and I especially didn't think they'd be able to protect Luke if his father found out he'd ratted him out. No. We'd have to have some other kind of evidence, first. Then we could see about informing the law.   
  
Maybe if we had the gun...   
  
I looked at Charlie, who gave me a look, the look that meant I was crazy and that he was crazier for agreeing to go along with my latest insane plan.   
  
"What?" Leia said.   
  
"I have a plan," I said, "and you're not gonna like it."   
  
*_*_*_*_*   
  
I was wrong. When I told them the plan, Leia opened her mouth, and I just knew she was going to argue, but then she looked thoughtful for a minute.   
  
"Actually," she said, "it's so insane, it just might work."   
  
I wasn't sure how to take that.   
  
While we were in Ben's apartment, I searched it, just in case Ben had anything else we could use for evidence against Walker. I didn't find anything, and I certainly didn't want to hang around the place for a longer search--who knew who would be dropping in next?   
  
We left and split up. Luke left to go do his best to keep an eye on Walker, and Charlie went to keep an eye on Luke.   
  
Leia and I just needed to figure out how to get the gun, once we found it, although Leia was currently arguing with me about sending Luke on his own.   
  
"I don't see why I should trust him," I pointed out, opening my car door and sliding in.   
  
Leia jerked her door closed. "Walker is a criminal at best, and I'm not entirely convinced he isn't a monster. There must have been a good reason for Luke's aunt and uncle to hide him from him."   
  
I was skeptical. "If he was so dangerous, why didn't they go to the police back then?"   
  
Leia frowned. "Walker has friends now-otherwise he wouldn't have such a tight rein on Landing. What makes you think he didn't back then?"   
  
I hate it when women are smarter than me. Everything was coming together--and if I was right, then we were in a lot of danger, just because of who we had already talked to. Distracted, I said, "Well, of course he did, sweetheart. Otherwise he couldn't have gotten to Landing."   
  
"Landing? I thought he was in trouble with Harris." Leia sounded confused, which was understandable, as I'd only put it together myself.   
  
I smirked. "That's what we were supposed to think. But Landing's gotten out of more gambling trouble than I've gotten into. No, Walker's behind it all, I think. Which means we need to go see my old pal Landing again."  
  
Leia said, "Wait a second--I thought Landing told you to stay out of it! Han, if we go back there, we could be killed."   
  
I gave her my best grin. "Landing's my friend. Trust me."   
  
Leia scowled and settled back into her seat, her arms folded. "I have a bad feeling about this."   
  
So did I. But she didn't need to know that. Besides, what else was there to do? We needed information if we were going to stay alive, and Landing might just have exactly the information we needed.   
  
*_*_*_*_*   
  
It was late enough that the Insight was long closed, the doors locked and probably barred. I went around the side of the building just in case the side door was left open to catch the night breeze, but it was shut tight, too.   
  
"Well, what are we going to do now?" Leia complained.   
  
I shot her a look. "Landing might have left some information in his offices. We should check," I said, pointing up the fire escape to an open window.   
  
She gave me an incredulous look. "You want to climb up there?"   
  
I gave her a grin. "Relax." The end of the escape was only a few feet off the ground, so I reached up and grabbed it. The metal clanked down, but no one came looking, so I started climbing.   
  
"This is breaking and entering," Leia called from below, but she was already gathering her skirts and grabbing the ladder.   
  
The window wasn't far up--only the second floor, and so it didn't take long until we squeezed our way through. I don't know if you notice how places like that smell when no one's there--sort of a mix between dust, smoke, and sweat, the product of too many people in a small space for extended periods of time--but I've been in enough of them over the years to anticipate it.   
  
Leia hadn't. She got this look on her face as she climbed through after me--her nose actually wrinkled.   
  
There was just enough light from the window to see her expression clearly. "What's the matter? Can't stand a little smell?"   
  
She raised her chin and said, "It would take more than a little smell to stop me."   
  
I grinned. She was so easy, sometimes.   
  
I let my eyes adjust to the dark interior of the club. I could just make out some ropes hanging to the side. We were standing on a narrow catwalk, and I realized we were above and behind the stage.   
  
There was a small line of light down beneath--the catwalk we were on ran perpendicular to the curtain, so I edged to the front of the room. As I shuffled closer, I could hear voices running together.   
  
"Aw, Mick, you always take the best hands!" one man said.   
  
A second man laughed. "What can I say? Lady Luck is with me tonight."   
  
A good-natured poker game, sounded like, but it wasn't exactly what we came for. I turned around. Leia had followed me out onto the catwalk, and I bumped into her. I motioned her back, getting a little close for comfort.   
  
Once we were far enough back to avoid being overheard, I whispered, "We need to get upstairs, take a look around."   
  
"I think not," someone said confidently, from behind us. Startled, I turned around. How could someone have gotten on the catwalk behind us?   
  
The figure stepped out of the dark. It was Walker. There was no mistaking him--he looked exactly like an older version of Luke.   
  
I heard shouts from below and chairs being scraped over the cement. The curtains to the stage opened and bright light flooded around us, showing me the narrow stairs I'd missed earlier and two goons climbing them.   
  
"Run!" I shouted, turning toward the window, but it was too late. Landing had a tight grip on Leia, her arms wrapped around herself so the most she could do was struggle ineffectually. And then someone slammed into me, and I hit the low railing. I tried to stay on the catwalk, but I couldn't keep my balance, and I toppled to the floor below.   
  
Everything went black.


	9. Water

When I came to, I found my hands tied behind my back, around one of the support poles in the middle of the main room of the Insight. Leia was tied up next to me, on the next pole over. She looked frightened and angry, so I figured that we no worse off than usual.   
  
Walker sat at a table, regarding us silently. Landing was behind him, and he looked worried. His eyes kept darting between the three of us. There was no sign of Walker's thugs, and I was willing to bet he'd set them outside to discourage anyone from walking in on us.   
  
"Well, sweetheart," I said casually, keeping my eyes on Walker, "I don't think our plan to find somewhere quiet went exactly as planned."   
  
Leia gaped at me, "Why, you--"   
  
I shot her a smirk, and she closed her mouth and fumed, but at least she looked a little less scared. For a few seconds, anyway.   
  
I tested the rope around my wrists. Tight. There was a knock at the door, and Landing went to answer it. It was around the corner, and while I caught murmurs from that direction, I couldn't make anything out.   
  
Walker just kept staring at us. It was unnerving, and even though I don't intimidate easily, I felt a small shiver make its way down my back. As little as I actually moved, Walker gave me a small, feral smile.   
  
Creepy.   
  
Landing returned. "He'll be here in about an hour," he said, giving me a glance out of the corner his eye. I glared at him, not willing to give him any reason to think I was happy about the situation Leia and I found ourselves in.   
  
Walker nodded. "Good." His voice was deep, almost pleasant, but with an edge of malice that was unmistakable. I knew the trouble I'd had last year with the loan sharks was nothing compared to the smooth carelessness this man had in his voice.   
  
Leia had shrunk back into herself at that one word, reacting even more strongly than I was.   
  
Walker stood slowly. He was  _tall_ , too. "I will await the boy upstairs. He will arrive shortly."   
  
Landing shook his head. "He doesn't even know--"   
  
"He will find me," Walker said, his voice full of calm assurance. "And when he does, I will be waiting."   
  
I was wishing I knew who they were talking about.   
  
Walker didn't climb the steps up to the second level, but went through a side door, which I guessed led more directly to the offices upstairs. Landing moved toward the front door, disappearing around the corner. Once again, I cursed our bad luck. I was interrupted by cursing from Leia beside me.   
  
"We'll just break in," she said bitterly. "'Relax,' he said." She kicked at an ant that was crawling near her foot. "And I  _listened_  to him! And now we're going to die--"   
  
"It's not that bad!" I protested.   
  
"Oh? And what do you consider bad, then?"   
  
"We're not dead yet, lady." She glowered but didn't reply. I took a look around again, wishing I could see outside to know how late--or early--it was. "At least Charlie and Luke know where we are," I offered.   
  
"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Leia said.   
  
"Well, they might be able to call the police," I said.   
  
"Landing could have called the police already. On  _us_ ," Leia pointed out.   
  
"But he didn't--"   
  
"--which means we're in even bigger trouble," Leia said.   
  
Landing returned before I could reply, obviously overhearing Leia's comment. He gave us a pitying look. "Han, old friend, you are in more trouble than even I've seen."   
  
I tried to reason with him. "Look, my old friend, buddy...can't we just forget about this? Let us leave, and we won't bother you again."   
  
He gave me a look. "You broke into my place!"   
  
I shrugged, gave him my best innocent look. "Only because you weren't honest with us before."   
  
Landing snorted. So did Leia.   
  
"Han, if I could, I'd let you go. Honest. But you don't know what you've stepped into here. Walker is--" Landing shuddered. "He's after something. And Harris, well, you know he's bad news, and he's been toadying up to Walker this last year."   
  
Which meant Walker was the brains of this operation--Harris was no slouch, himself. And Landing wasn't the type to side with someone so ruthless unless he had no choice.   
  
"What does Walker want?" Leia said.   
  
I knew. "Luke," I said grimly.   
  
Landing looked startled. "You know about--"   
  
"Luke?" Leia said.   
  
"Well, he is Walker's son," I said.   
  
Leia nodded slowly. "That can't be it," she said thoughtfully. "I mean--if he just wanted Luke, he could have taken him without any of this other stuff."   
  
Landing nodded. "The lady is right. Walker's looking to take over."   
  
I gaped. "Over Harris's operation?" I couldn't imagine that. Harris was almost as permanent a fixture in the criminal underworld as the Insight.   
  
"He'll do it, too," Landing said. "If even Harris doesn't oppose him--"   
  
I tried to imagine a world where Walker, with his dangerous voice and unnatural calm was in charge. It was chilling. Harris was bad enough, but he could be reasoned with. I didn't think Walker could be.   
  
Leia sat up, squared her shoulders. "We need to stop him," she said.   
  
"Are you nuts?" I exclaimed. "What we need to do, sweetheart, is escape. And then call the police!"   
  
Leia shook her head. "No. You really think the police don't know about this already?"   
  
We had been plagued with more than a few crime lords over the years, but the police were generally  _trying_  to do something about it. Ineffectively.   
  
Leia must have seen me think it through, because she nodded.   
  
Landing just shook his head at us. "What do you expect to do?"   
  
"We'll get out of here and figure it out," she said, sounding more than a little dubious, herself.   
  
Landing gave her a look.   
  
"I hate to be the voice of reason," I said, "but we're kind of tied up at the moment. Unless Landing lets us go out of the goodness of his heart."   
  
Landing looked startled. "Han--Walker is bad news. I  _can't_  let you go. It's my neck on the line."   
  
I shot a look at Leia that meant "See?" She glared but subsided, slouching against her pole.   
  
Landing left for his office again, and I followed Leia's example, slouching and staring off into space, thinking furiously. There really wasn't any way I could see out of this mess. With Harris involved, I knew our chances of escaping alive were...not good. Probably nonexistent. Even with Charlie looking for us, there was a good chance no one would find us. Ever. Harris liked deep bodies of water. Hard to find someone when they're at the bottom of the river.   
  
Luke--   
  
There was a thump upstairs, on the catwalk. I couldn't see it from where I was, but Leia looked up, startled, and her eyes widened.   
  
She gasped and opened her mouth, just as Landing stepped out into the room, looking for the source of the noise. I caught her eye just in time, and she subsided, looked away.   
  
Landing moved over by her, looked up at the catwalk. He must not have seen anything, because he shook his head and went back to the other room. When he was gone, Leia looked at me and mouthed one word: "Luke."   
  
"It's a trap," I said quietly and grimly.   
  
She nodded, her eyes wide. "We have to help him," she said.   
  
I shook my head. "Sweetheart, if you figure out how to get out of here--"   
  
We were interrupted by the front door opening, its hinges a little creaky in the club's stillness.   
  
Landing made a quick reappearance, and I craned my neck to see what was going on, and caught sight of Harris as he strode in, two henchmen at his heels as almost an afterthought.   
  
He commanded the room, filling it with his presence. It was entirely different from the way he'd appeared at the club earlier--just one of many--and it was quite the contrast to the quiet authority Walker had used. Harris didn't announce himself, didn't posture. He didn't need to.   
  
Even Leia noticed it, gaping at him. I'd noticed he had that effect on women in the limited dealings I'd had with him, and I snorted quietly.   
  
Harris walked all the way into the room and turned to face us. His gaze lingered over Leia.   
  
"Enchanting," he murmured, and Leia flushed.   
  
Well. I decided to try something--anything. "There's been some misunderstanding, here," I said. "You see, we were just passing through, and--"   
  
Harris wasn't paying any attention to me, still looking at Leia as if head over heels himself.   
  
Jerk.   
  
However his eyes drank her in, his words were calm and chilling. "I assume Walker wants me to take care of this?"   
  
Landing gave me a glance that might have been apologetic. "Walker didn't say, but--"   
  
Harris nodded once. "Pity," he commented idly. He looked Leia straight in the eye. "We'll make sure they don't even leave a ripple."   
  
Leia finally tore her gaze away and trembled. She looked ill. Harris could have that effect, too--I didn't feel so good myself.   
  
With barely another word, Leia and I found ourselves hauled out the door, Landing avoiding my reproachful glares. Our hands tied behind our backs, we were shoved into the back seat of a dark car that took off with a roar, close behind another dark car that I guessed held Harris.   
  
Leia was shivering so I moved closer to her.   
  
"Hey," I whispered, then faltered. What could I possibly say to make this better?   
  
Leia didn't seem to mind my silence, though, because she leaned against me. She felt cold, and it was an effort not to shiver myself. Trouble followed me like a bad smell sometimes, and I'd never wished it didn't more than at that moment. Some good luck would have been appreciated.   
  
We drove for a few minutes, to a deserted stretch of river that was very cool, very dark, and, I guessed, very deep. Harris's car didn't stop, but as soon as we stopped moving, his two goons grabbed us out and took up a couple of rocks tied up with rope and knotted them to us.   
  
"Have to admire this kind of foresight, guys," I quipped, but my voice sounded flat and afraid.   
  
"You'll regret this, you--" Leia started to say, her teeth chattering.   
  
One of the goons leered at her. "You's lucky we ain't--"   
  
"Kemmer! Shut it," the other one ordered. "Boss don't want no loose ends."   
  
Kemmer was clearly put out by this. He wanted to gloat. "Boss ain't no fun anymore," he grumbled, so low that even I had trouble hearing him.   
  
They pulled us both over to the river.   
  
"You first," the second guy said, grabbing my hands and forcing me onto the edge. Beneath me, the river rushed unpleasantly, the noise pounding in my head. I twisted, fought them, but I knew it was hopeless. Still, I managed to turn a little, and wished I hadn't. Leia was clawing at Kemmer, shaken out of her earlier fright and trying to reach me.   
  
"Han!" she called as Kemmer's hands scrabbled at her. "Han!" Kemmer got her, yanked her back, and then my guy pushed on my shoulder, tipping me over toward the icy river.   
  
I hit the water with a shock of utter cold and complete darkness.


	10. Enough is Enough

Almost as soon as I hit, the ropes around my hands caught on some tangled branches, so I was only a few feet downstream, my head still miraculously above water. I heard the goon swear loudly but couldn't twist to see him.   
  
I wasn't sure how much time I'd bought, and I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. The end result, so far as I could see, would be the same, regardless of whether I drowned now or later. I couldn't move, and I was being tossed back and forth by the current. There was a particularly hard rock on one side my ribs seemed to have a knack of finding.   
  
Moments passed--long, excruciating minutes, and I wondered just what the hell Harris's goons were up to, to leave me hanging like this. Still, I didn't hear or see Leia being tossed in behind me, so that was _something_.   
  
I finally heard movement behind me, a scuffle, and then a couple of grunts. The branches I was tangled in swayed unpleasantly, ducking me in and out of the water. I choked and sputtered, and then a strong arm grasped me and pulled me up. I saw a knife flash before me and flinched, but all that happened was that my hands were suddenly free.   
  
"Climb," the man behind me said.   
  
"Charlie?" I said incredulously.   
  
"Quickly," was the only response.   
  
I climbed, thanking my lucky stars. "How did you--"   
  
"Quiet," Charlie said, hefting me up over the river bank by ignominiously pushing at my hind end. I hauled myself up the rest of the way, and saw Kemmer sprawled out in front of me. He didn't look too comfortable, but I couldn't say that I minded. I wasn't comfortable, either--I was soaking wet and it was cold.   
  
I was just out of sight of the car, hidden behind a couple of stunted trees. The second guy held Leia at the point of a knife. She was hunched over, her eyes darting furiously back and forth, looking for an opening.   
  
"Kemmer?" He said loudly enough to be heard where we would. "Ain't you done yet?"   
  
I realized Charlie hadn't climbed back over the bank after me. I looked around but didn't see him, so I moved back toward the edge. I saw Charlie just underneath where they'd dumped me into the water. I knew what was going to happen before it did. The goon stepped toward the water, taking Leia with him, and I knew that Charlie planned to take him out by dragging him over the side.   
  
The only problem was that Leia would go, too.   
  
I moved and reached her just as they reached the edge. The goon turned around to look at me, but Charlie already had his leg and was pulling. Leia tried to keep her balance, but she was falling, too. I grabbed for her and just barely caught her around the middle. We fell to the side--Leia fell on top of me and knocked the air out of me--and Harris's man toppled over the edge.   
  
"Han!" she shouted into my ear, struggling to right herself--made more difficult by the fact her arms were still tied.   
  
I gasped for air, wheezed and coughed. Leia knelt on my ribs, her hair falling in my face.   
  
"What were you thinking!?" she berated me, eyes narrow. Women. You do something nice for them, and you get their knees in your side.   
  
Thankfully Charlie appeared before I could muster enough breath to complain. He hauled Leia to her feet and cut her bonds in one swift motion.   
  
"Where did you--" she was speechless.   
  
Charlie nodded to her, trying to get the mud off his clothes, though it was a losing battle. "I was watching the Insight--saw them take off and figured I'd better follow.   
  
Leia rallied her self-composure. "Thank you, Charlie," she said, gracious to the man who hadn't kept her from drowning, and ignoring me completely.   
  
Figured. I rolled to my feet, wincing as my ribs protested.   
  
"You two done, or should I toss you in the river instead?" I said, shivering just a little as my wet shirt plastered itself further to my skin.   
  
I must have looked pretty pathetic, because Leia's eyes softened a little bit. And then she gasped and said, "Luke!"   
  
I didn't want to admit that I'd forgotten about him, but I figured it was understandable, what with almost drowning and all.   
  
Charlie said, "I saw him go inside, but--"   
  
I started moving toward the car. "It's alright, buddy. He'll be fine. And I'm glad you came after us."   
  
Not even Leia argued the point, just climbed into the car--I drove, of course, which was a bad idea, considering how much pain I was in, and Leia took the back seat, hovering anxiously over the backrests, as if it would make me go any faster. Still, we weren't crawling--there's not a lot of traffic that late at night, usually.   
  
As we got closer, I noticed an eerie glow above the roofs of the building in the city. Leia saw it too, I know, because she clutched at the seat, missed, and nearly clawed my shoulder off instead. I didn't look at her, just drove as quickly as I could. I turned the corner and before us, the Insight was burning, the flames licking at the brick exterior of the building through windows that had shattered from the heat. I had to stop, both because there were already fire trucks in place and because it was just too hot to get any closer. I saw that the firemen weren't hosing down the Insight, but the buildings attached to it on either side.   
  
Meant the club was a loss.   
  
Leia clutched at the seat.   
  
Charlie got out, jerked his thumb at the police and said, "I'll find out what I can."   
  
The door slammed shut. Leia practically jumped, and then climbed over the seat to sit in the fron with me. Her face reflected the eerie red glow of the flames, her eyes looking deep and haunted.   
  
"Hey--" I said. "I'm sure he wasn't in there." I hoped Landing wasn't, either--it wasn't his fault he'd got caught up in this mess.   
  
Leia shook her head.   
  
We sat in silence, watching the flames blacken the bricks.   
  
Finally, Leia turned to me. "I don't think he was," she said slowly.   
  
I didn't know what to say, so I took her hand, and she squeezed it gently. It was certainly possible Luke had escaped, but I wasn't sure if I should believe it myself. I hadn't known him well--at all, really--, but he seemed like a good kid.   
  
Charlie opened the back door and squeezed into the car.   
  
"There  _was_  someone inside," he said grimly, "but no one knows who it was."   
  
Leia's hand tightened in mind.   
  
"They took Landing to the hospital an hour ago--one cop said he was delusional, muttering about 'evil.'"   
  
It didn't sound like Landing, but 'evil' probably described Walker pretty well.   
  
"No one saw Luke?" Leia asked.   
  
Charlie shook his head.   
  
Outside, the flames licked a little less enthusiastically at the building. I started the car, turned around. Leia shot me a quizzical and worried glance.   
  
"Landing," I said. "He might know something."   
  
But the hospital turned us away. Landing was in critical condition--only family could visit him, and only during daylight hours. There was nothing left to do but wait. We decided, without a word, to go to Leia's office. None of us felt safe at home, not without knowing what happened with Walker, or if Harris was going to come after us.   
  
And so, when Winter arrived at dawn, looking like she hadn't slept much, either, it was to a weary and red-eyed group, huddled together on one of the stiff couches in the lobby.   
  
She took one look at Leia and called a bakery for some breakfast.   
  
She got the whole story, my stiff but dry clothes and the mud splatters on Charlie telling the rest of it--but we were none the worse for wear.   
  
When she found out we didn't know anything about Landing's condition, or Luke's whereabouts, she stood.   
  
"I'll find out."   
  
And that was that. She got up to leave.   
  
"I'll come with you," Charlie said gruffly. I was surprised. Charlie rarely volunteered for anything--well, except when it involved me. But that's another story.   
  
She eyed him. "I don't think--"   
  
"You won't even know I'm there," he promised.   
  
She considered him a moment, and then nodded. "Fine. But we get you cleaned up, first."   
  
Charlie grinned, and they left.   
  
Leia and I blinked. "Did  _Winter_  just--"   
  
I nodded. "I think he likes her."   
  
I was teasing, but Leia glared anyway, which made me smirk.   
  
She was so easy to rile up, sometimes.   
  
We didn't have to wait long before Winter and Charlie returned, dragging a bruised and singed--but alive--Luke with them. Leia gave a glad cry and rushed to him, embracing him.   
  
I snorted. Some guys got all the luck. Still-   
  
I squeezed Luke's shoulder. "Good to see you again, kid."   
  
Luke gave me a wan smile. "I didn't know..."   
  
I could see that whatever had happened last night, I wasn't going to hear it right then.   
  
He gave Leia another hug. "I'm so glad--" he changed his mind about what he was going to say. "Walker's...dead," he said instead, his voice flat, his eyes averted. When he finally did look up, it was with an expression of utter anguish.   
  
Leia clutched at his hand, and--there was something in the way his head tilted toward her, something in his expression...   
  
I cleared my throat. There was no way this would end well if we kept going. We were all too tired and too raw. "Hey, we still have some food--"   
  
Luke nodded, enthusiastic about the idea, and relieved at the deflection. Now wasn't the time for dwelling.   
  
We all had some coffee. Some of us even ventured to joke a little, and everyone laughed at least once. It wasn't perfect--in fact, it was damn awkward, but it was good enough.


	11. Missed Clues

Harris never turned up, although someone picked up his goon a few days later. Poor guy kept muttering about monsters by the river. No one believed him, really, although a few nut jobs saw it as evidence of some tall, furry creature rumored to hang around the place.   
  
It was good teasing material for Charlie.   
  
Landing, of course, recovered. He made out okay from the insurance on his place, though he sold the Insight, saying it was time to move on.   
  
"There are bigger and better things out there, Han," he said, his voice still raspy from the damage the smoke inhalation had done, but charming as ever. He even had some woman willing to hang out with him at his bedside--a lot more nondescript than his usual type, with a funny, furry sort of voice and a sense of humor. I liked her.   
  
Leia paid me, and when I protested--I hadn't found her brother, after all--she just shook her head. "Solo, you've done enough to earn this several times over." She smiled. "You can keep looking for my brother--we'll find him someday."   
  
I guessed we would, too. I planned to collaborate with Winter--she seemed to know just about everything there was to know about Leia Organa and her family. Probably cut my research time in half. Still, there were other things to think about first. Like Luke and how he was spending an awful lot of time around Leia, who was pretty adamant about him staying around.   
  
I got the story from him later. There was no way I was going to let him hang around with Leia without knowing exactly why he seemed to have put on years overnight. Granted, I hadn't known him long, but I'd seen the...innocence, I guess you'd call it, that he'd had, even though it had already been tarnished by Ben's death.   
  
That innocence wasn't gone, but it was tempered, shot straight through with something hard and knowledgeable.   
  
So I coerced Luke into meeting me at the Falcon. We slid into a booth and a waitress with dark hair poured us two cups of coffee and slid menus toward us, which we ignored.   
  
"So...what you been up to?" I asked.   
  
Luke shrugged, his gaze fixed out the window. "Winter says there's a pilot program that's pretty good here, and Leia thinks I should give it a shot."   
  
"That what you want to do?" I asked, casually.   
  
Luke frowned and leaned around his coffee mug, his fingers curling around the handle, his back hunched defensively.   
  
"I killed him," Luke said. I wasn't exactly surprised by the admission, or his tone--full of guilt and loathing. I waited for him to tell me the rest.   
  
"He tried to make me--he wanted me to  _understand_. He wanted me to forgive him." Luke's face twisted in a grimace.   
  
"He wanted you to join him," I said, and at Luke's surprised look, shrugged. "You're his son," I said as if it explained everything.   
  
Luke stilled, and finally nodded. "He was my father," he said quietly. "I forgave him, but I killed him anyway. He was furious with me, hit me, used a bottle, I think it must have been full of alcohol. I don't--I don't remember--" he broke off. "There was fire everywhere. I was by the window. I tried to reach him, but--"   
  
After all that, he tried to save him, felt responsible for something he had no control over. I shook my head. "That's some story, kid."   
  
A flash of anger. Good.   
  
"It's what happened."   
  
"I believe you," I drawled, pointedly, "but no one else would."   
  
The waitress reappeared, with the paper for taking our orders, and when I fired off my usual, Luke just muttered that he'd have the same, and we lapsed into silence again.   
  
The service here was quick, so it wasn't long before we were eating without talking. I paid the bill, and we stood.   
  
Just outside, Luke looked up at the clear blue sky. "Leia would believe me," he said, his tone a mixture of sadness and confidence. It annoyed me, a little, but it also made me shiver.   
  
I swallowed my tongue and clapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah, kid, she probably would."   
  
We parted ways a couple of blocks later--me to my office, Luke to god only knew where--and I stepped inside to a vision of a white dress, agitated fingers, dark hair and worried eyes.   
  
"Where's Luke?" Leia asked without preamble.   
  
I scowled. My patience could only go so far. "I'm not his keeper. He left a little bit ago."   
  
Leia frowned at me. "You just had lunch with him, and he didn't tell you where he was going?"   
  
I crossed to my chair and sat down with a thud. "Listen, sister--"   
  
Leia blanched, but I was too busy being angry to notice. I pointed my finger at her. "I don't owe you anything else, and if you want a happy ending with Luke, that's  _fine_ , but leave me out of it." I leaned back, put my feet on the edge of my desk.   
  
Leia blinked, startled.   
  
"You think--" she frowned. "You think Luke...and I...?"   
  
I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Hey, you guys have a connection that even  _I_  can see. It's fairly obvious--"   
  
She was smiling, now. Not exactly the kindest woman I'd had the pleasure of knowing.   
  
"It is, isn't it?" She asked, and laughed.   
  
I groaned. "What are you still doing here--"   
  
She'd closed the distance between us, leaned over my chair, her hands planted on the armrests on either side of me.   
  
I swallowed. "Look--"   
  
She kissed me.   
  
My feet hit the ground.   
  
She pulled back slightly. I was very confused. "What--But what about Luke?"   
  
She shook her head, still smiling. "Luke is my  _brother_."   
  
I thought about that one, hard. "Your brother? Your long-lost-brother Luke?" My head was spinning. "That's impossible."   
  
Leia laughed again. "Winter just told me today. I can't believe I didn't guess--I mean, how much of a coincidence--"   
  
I shook my head. It was unbelievable. "You look nothing like each other!" I protested. I gave her a look. "You're not just making this up to make me feel better, are you?"   
  
"I hope it makes you feel terrible! You're supposed to be the detective," she said.   
  
I raised an eyebrow. She...had a point. Not that I was about to admit it. I tugged at her arms, pulled her into my lap.   
  
"So...not interested in Luke, then."   
  
Leia shook her head resolutely, putting her arms around my neck. "Definitely not."   
  
I worked my way along her jaw, listening to her gasps with a certain amount of self-satisfaction before kissing her.   
  
A while later, a thought struck me and I pulled away. "And not Charlie, either, right?"   
  
Leia smirked. "Winter would kill me," she promised.   
  
I took a moment to enjoy the sight of her, hair mussed and lips swollen. "Okay," I said, leaning in, and then her words sunk in.   
  
" _Winter_?!"   
  
Leia smiled.   
  
Women. They're always trouble.


End file.
